<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can't Trust You by mtnofgrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046852">I Can't Trust You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtnofgrace/pseuds/mtnofgrace'>mtnofgrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>4 Word Tarlos Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Prompt Fic, Soft Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:16:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtnofgrace/pseuds/mtnofgrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the four word prompts: "I can't trust you" (I'm all for angst if that strikes you, but for a challenge you can make it fluff!) :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>4 Word Tarlos Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can't Trust You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethereshope/gifts">Maybethereshope</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few months after Owen's remission party and the volcano day. The 126 had recovered nicely and TK had even taken the step and moved in with Carlos. Living with both his parents just proved to be too much with the thin walls in the house. </p>
<p> They'd settled into a nice routine for on and off shifts. TK worked 24 on and 48 off. Carlos's typical shift was a 10 hour day but usually he ended up working over. When Carlos's day off lined up with one of TK's they usually just spent time around the house or doing something just the two of them. They tried to host their friends for a get together once every couple of weeks and they had family dinner with everyone from the station once a month. It rotated who's house it was held out, and it just so happened to be TK and Carlos's turn. </p>
<p>Carlos had always been an early riser, but he'd worked the day before where TK had not, and with the full moon, his shift had run over a solid four hours. So to say he was exhausted when he got home was an understatement. He'd crawled into bed and curled up against TK falling fast asleep. </p>
<p> He'd been so tired TK had gotten up about ten in the morning without Carlos ever feeling him move. TK made sure the blinds stayed closed and left his boyfriend to get more sleep. No body would be there until about five anyways so he had time. TK started cleaning the downstairs, making sure everything was put away in its place. He had soft music playing as he cleaned.</p>
<p>  He'd just finished cleaning the kitchen and figured he'd start cooking to help Carlos out when he heard his boyfriend moving around upstairs. He gave a little smile as he made Carlos a cup of coffee knowing he'd want one. He met him at the bottom of the stairs as Carlos stumbled down, hair a curly mess and his glasses on. "Hey babe," TK smiled reaching to pull Carlos in for a kiss before passing him the coffee.</p>
<p>  "Morning," Carlos murmurs before taking a big sip and giving TK an appreciative smile. "You should've woken me," he says when he takes in the clean living room and kitchen. </p>
<p>  "No you needed the sleep. I know it was late when you got in. Besides I don't mind cleaning," TK says as they head into the kitchen for Carlos to grab some food. He honestly doesn't remember the last time he ate, shift having been that crazy. Carlos sits down at the bar as TK heats him up a breakfast burrito. "Thank you cariño," he smiles taking the food. "What were you fixing to do before I interrupted by getting up?" Carlos asks him as TK leans across the bar towards him. </p>
<p> "Was just fixing to start cooking for today," TK says with a smile that morphs into a frown at Carlos's look. "What?" He asks with a huff. </p>
<p> "Oh no you are not cooking," Carlos says with a grin. "<strong>I can't trust you</strong> not to burn down my kitchen," he says teasingly. </p>
<p> "Rude," TK huffs as he pushes off the bar with a pout. Carlos finishes his burrito and stands up going to stand in front of TK. He wraps his arms around him and pulls him close kissing the pout away. "Not rude," he laughs. "Baby I love you, but you burn toast," he says kissing TK again when his pout gets deeper. "I don't mind you helping me, but I'll cook everything for tonight so we can actually eat," he laughs.</p>
<p> TK tries to keep the pout, but with Carlos so close constantly kissing him and looking so adorable with his messy curls and glasses, it's hard to keep up the pretenses. "Fine, I'll stick to being your sous chef," he says pulling Carlos close for a tight hug. "Besides no one would eat if they thought I cooked it," he chuckles.</p>
<p>  "We'll get you there Ty. I'll make a chef out of you before you know it," Carlos chuckles kissing the top of TK's head which makes TK laugh too. They both know it's probably hopeless, but Carlos will never stop trying because it's TK and he'd do anything for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>